


A Leap of Faith

by Angy98



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Weeks after the failed Apocalypse, human beings were still talking about the unbelievable sightings that were reported of cities emerging from the sea, of fish raining from the sky, and of all the other mess that what was supposed to be the Antichrist’s rise had caused. Above their heads, and under their feet, other kinds of creatures were equally worried about much less visible, but just as groundbreaking, changes taking place.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It's been a very long while since I last wrote something for the Good Omens fandom. A few days go, I was having nostalgic feelings, and felt enough inspired to write something new for my dear old ship.  
> Hope you'll like this one-shot of mine!

Things once used to be neatly divided. There was darkness and there was light, there were Good and Evil engaged in an eternal fight against each other. There was order, with places and roles to fall into, rules to follow (or to rebel against) and plans meticulously established for thousands of years to come.

Adam’s arrival changed everything.

Weeks after the failed Apocalypse, human beings were still talking about the unbelievable sightings that were reported of cities emerging from the sea, of fish raining from the sky, and of all the other mess that what was supposed to be the Antichrist’s rise had caused. Above their heads, and under their feet, other kinds of creatures were equally worried about much less visible, but just as groundbreaking, changes taking place.

There were a few, seldom occasions in which one could really tell something was off.

Every now and then, the peace treaty negotiations required for a rep of each party to meet, and angels often requested to see the demon rep in Heaven’s offices, for they were much tidier and quiet.

As they waited for the documents to be printed out, Gabriel and Beelzebub – the designated reps on that particular occasion – stood silently by the office’s wide window, gazing out to London’s skyline.

At some point, Gabriel absentmindedly shifted position. Beelzebub hoped that it was only because he traveled via lightning that she felt a subtle electrical surge run through her hand as it brushed against his. It was a matter of an instant, before Gabriel noticed and moved his arm away, shoving his hands in his coat’s pockets. It was a mere instant, but it was there.

On another occasion, the odd detail was the way he leaned unnecessarily close to her over her desk as they discussed the clauses of the latest version of the treaty. On yet another, it was the fact that he laughed when Beelzebub made fun of Crowley’s clumsy attempts at wrecking havoc around town.

_She had never seen Gabriel laugh before._

_...His face looked a lot less insufferable, when he did._

There was something irrational behind the fact that, over the following months, Gabriel always chose to be paired up with Beelzebub when there was business to discuss, stating that she was the _‘least unreasonable out of the seven princes’._

Even more irrational was how Beelzebub, on her part, started to opt for wearing her cleaner form and her least worn-out suits when the meetings would take place. The prince didn’t realize just how much accustomed she had grown to those meetings until the day Gabriel sent Michael to take his place due to a last minute occurrence. As Beelzebub sat there, putting up with Michael’s stubbornness, she had to admit to herself that she would have preferred by far to have _him_ there.

And then, one time, rain caught the two creatures as they were both enjoying a work break outside of their respective offices.

Gabriel materialized an umbrella, not wanting his clothes to get wet. Beelzebub, on the opposite, stood like nothing was happening, unfazed by the increasingly heavier drops. Drops that all of a sudden stopped hitting her skin. The demon prince, surprised, looked up to the umbrella that Gabriel was holding above both of their heads. The angel was looking casually towards the buildings across the street, as if being kind to one’s arch-enemy was no longer a big deal.

Their gazes met, and another one of those electric-like surges ran through Beelzebub’s body, leaving a warm sensation in her chest. The demon at once realized the reason why her heart was beating that fast for something as simple as staring into someone’s deep brown eyes.

Gabriel frowned. “Are you ok?”

“Of course. Why would I not be?” Beelzebub replied with her eyes wide, suddenly left breathless by their proximity.

\- - - - -

Ever since that day, what used to be a comfortable silence that reigned in the designated meeting room as they looked through paperwork became now restless and tense. At least for Beelzebub. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind, judging by the neutral face he had whenever she stole glances in his direction.

It had been ages since the last time Beelzebub had wanted (or needed) to get close to someone, so she was a little rusty when trying to decipher the signals coming off of Gabriel.

But while she was tormented by that ever-present flame burning inside of her, Gabriel, aside from behaving like less of an asshole around her, looked pretty much just as cool and poised as always.

Had Beelzebub been looking for fun, she could have tried and take a step forward at any moment. She was a demon, after all, and trying to tempt angels was not something unusual for demons to do.

But that damned nervousness and that fluttering she felt in her stomach whenever he was around made her a lot more cautious. She had always known Gabriel to be one of the angels that strongly frowned upon the two factions fraternizing. She would have had to wait until she was sure that her steps forward wouldn’t have been unwelcome, or else he might have misinterpreted her intentions, shutting himself away.

One day they found themselves once again in Gabriel’s office, gazing out of the big window. When Beelzebub looked up to him, the angel had an odd pensive look on his face. “What’s on your mind?” The demon prince asked.

“Mh?”

“I can hear your brain working from here. I didn’t even know it was possible for you to think at all!” Beelzebub said, hoping that a joke would finally lighten up the static air around them.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the snarky comment. Then he shook his head. “This quiet is odd,” he simply stated. Beelzebub turned back to him, as he went on: “This silence, this lack of orders from above, this truce between our sides… It’s odd.”

Gabriel took a pause, then added under his breath “In moments like this it’s almost as if anything was possible.”

Beelzebub frowned lightly. What was that observation about? “Anything has _always_ been possible,” the demon replied.

“For those like _you_ , maybe!” Gabriel quickly countered. “For those like me it’s... it’s complicated. We have obligations to follow, boundaries not to cross, and-”

“You have to do the right thing.” Beelzebub finished his sentence for him.

“Exactly! But how are we supposed to know what’s right, if there are no longer indications to tell us?”

Good question…

Beelzebub shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess we can only take a leap of faith…”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. “With the risk of landing face-first into a pit of fire and sulfur? No, thank you.”

Lord Beelzebub fell silent. Gabriel must have been very worried by whatever was on his mind; he’d never opened up that much to her, before. Well, technically they _were_ still enemies, after all.

There was something odd in the way he was talking about it, too. It almost sounded as if…

Was he thinking about breaking Heaven’s rules himself?

“Did Aziraphale fall?” The prince asked at some point.

“What?”

“Did Aziraphale ever fall?” Beelzebub repeated. “He should have had to, right? He enjoys good wine and food, books, material things... No angel is supposed to do such things,” the demon argued. “But he didn’t. Nor did Michael, when she initiated clandestine trades of information with people of my side. Nor do I remember them being punished in any way.”

Gabriel didn’t reply.

“They just... dared and took their chances, and nothing bad happened to them.”

It wasn’t working. She could see how Gabriel’s guard was still up, as he kept his arms crossed on his chest, staring to some undefined point of the city skyline below.

“Just so you know, not even demons are free to do whatever they want,” Beelzebub confessed. She could use some honesty as well. “We can get drunk, have any kind of legal or illegal fun, even kill someone if the situation comes down to it. You angels think that people like us have no limitations in this world… But we do. Things such as frienship, trust… love… for demons are as frowned upon as murder and cheating are for angels.”

Gabriel was looking at her, surprised she had decided to suddenly wear her heart on her sleeve like that.

“And I think that these limitationzzz are juzzt… so stupid! Heavens, I _fell_ to claim my people’s and my own freedom!” Beelzebub went on, her buzzing lisp starting to come out as her words heated up in irritation. “We should _all_ be free to go out there and try! Do whatever makes us happy, especially if what we want to do izzz nothing harmful!” She turned towards Gabriel with her whole body, now, staring into his eyes as she talked. “Maybe this is the purpose of all of thizzz… mess, of this uncertainty.”

The doubtful look in Gabriel’s eyes seemed to soften, as the angel considered her words.

Beelzebub lowered the tone of her voice. “Maybe we will finally be able to forget about the limitations and start over!”

The two of them stood in silence for a few seconds, merely the length of a short step separating them.

They had found themselves standing that close, if not even closer, on a few occasions by now. But every time, doubts and fear of rejection merged with the weight of the eternal feud between the two factions she and Gabriel belonged to, forming an unbearable pressure that held her back and made her back away.

‘ _I guess we just have to take a leap of faith…’_

Motivated by her own speech, Beelzebub stepped closer, giving Gabriel a light kiss on his lips. In the couple of seconds that it lasted, Gabriel didn’t move nor push her away but when she drew back, Beelzebub saw him standing still, his eyes wide open in surprise, and a painful sting of delusion made its way through her chest at the thought that maybe she’d gone too far. “It wazzz a mistake,” the demon said, looking down to the ground. “Forget about thizz.”

But when she was about to step back, Gabriel, still looking at her with that dumbfounded look on his face, halted her placing a hand on her arm. After a moment he moved forward, his other hand moving up to her cheek, leaning down until their lips met again.

When they pulled apart, they kept on holding to eachother. “I had no idea that you…” Gabriel said, smiling.

“Neither did I that you…” Beelzebub smiled in turn.

The two fell silent for a few seconds, still processing the unexpected, but not unwelcome, change between them. “What happens now?” Gabriel eventually asked.

Beelzebub shook her head. “No clue. But I’m curious to find out, if you want.”

The knob of the office’s door clicked, giving angel and demon the chance to hastily move apart before anyone could enter the room. “Here are the printed documents, Gabriel.” An angel secretary announced, distributing the papers to her superior and to Beelzebub. “I’m sorry it took so long, but it appears that someone sabotaged our printer… again.” The angel handed the demon prince a very worn-out piece of paper, that read _‘Take diz, suckers!’_ with a drawing of a chicken under the words.

“I’ll take care of this,” Beelzebub replied sighing, recognizing the chicken as the signature of one of the lesser demons under her reign.

The prince was about to descend back to Hell, when Gabriel called her back. “There is one thing I forgot to talk to you about, today,” the angel said. “Now it’s getting rather late, and I have a council meeting to attend. I’ll let you know the date and time of our next appointment.”

Beelzebub raised her eyebrows, fully aware that there was nothing else on their list of things to discuss for that day. _He was saying_ _it_ _on purpose, wasn’t he?_ “Ok. I’ll have to tell you when I’ll be free, first.” She replied, trying her best to hide a smile.


End file.
